Good Girl
by Mandy543
Summary: What if Wesker had a daughter? How would their conversation go if they finally met after several years?


**Disclaimer: I don't anything related to Resident Evil. Which makes me sad just thinking about it.**

This scene just came to my head. I was just thinking what if Wesker had a daughter? What would the conversation be like between her and her father, especially if she wanted to kill him? And what would Wesker's reaction be? This was written pretty quickly, so there are probably some mistakes. I hope you like it!

* * *

A loud explosion rocked the building, sending bits of debris flying everywhere. The door was blown off its hinges and flung across the room. Several men, dressed in military gear stormed in with their guns drawn. They shouted out orders for everyone and anyone in the room to get down and stay down or they would shoot. After the chaos had died down, the soldiers stood aside, waiting for their boss.

She appeared at the doorway. Her shadow cast on the ground. Her attire was all black. Her gloves were black. Her boots were black. Everything about her just sent chills down your spine. She walked in, her heels clicking with each step. The soldiers immediately saluted her. One soldier ran up to her.

"I'm sorry ma'am. He's not here." He said, slightly out of breath.

"I wasn't expecting him to be…" She noticed the leather chair sitting in the center of the darkened room. Only the dull hum of the wall of computer screens in the room was there to greet them. A small smirk tugged at her lips.

The soldier didn't know what to do. Was she pissed? Was she happy? Was she just freakin' crazy? He stood, rooted to his spot. She walked up to the chair and placed a gloved hand on the seat. After a couple of moments in silence, she sat down and reached into her pocket. Producing a small disk, she inserted it into the computer. The screens lit up.

Then, she saw him. He appeared on screen. A smug smile on his face. His sunglasses covering his blood red eyes, but she could feel the anger and betrayal. It only made her smile. "Hello Wesker." she said in a calm and controlled voice.

"I knew you would eventually find me. I taught you well." he replied in the same calm tone.

"It's a shame. I was hoping to have this conversation face-to-face."

"Perhaps next time."

"Perhaps…" she ran her hands on the arm rests. "Nice place you've set up."

"Thank you. So, is there a reason why you burst into my place of business?"

"You know why. Orders. Your idea to bring back Umbrella is a bold one. I like it. I can only guess that eventually you'll try to take over the world?"

"You make it sound like such a bad thing."

"Not at all. You know what I'm going to do?" Before Wesker could answer, the young woman spoke, "I'm going to see if you pull it off. And if you do, do you know what I will do?"

"Oh? What will you do?" the tone of his voice hinting that he was slightly amused by this conversation.

"I'm going to kill you. Then, the right to be God will belong to me."

That seemed to have hit a nerve. Wesker's smile disappeared. "It's too bad that wonderful mind of yours isn't working for me. Together-"

"_I_ don't work for people. _People_ work for me."

He let out a low chuckle. "I suppose so. I guess this will be the last _proper_ conversation we'll ever have" he said sounding slightly disappointed.

"Don't worry. We'll have a nice talk before I put that bullet right between your eyes."

"Ma'am!" a soldier cut in. "Headquarters wants us back ASAP!"

"I apologize. I have business to attend to. You should get back to work too. Wouldn't want to keep the world waiting." She motioned with her hand for the soldiers to move out. They spilled out of the room leaving only her and Wesker.

"Don't disappoint me. I look forward to seeing you soon."

She gave a curt nod before heading to the door.

"Goodbye darling." he called out to her.

"Goodbye…father."

Wesker watched his own flesh and blood leave him. Despite the fact that she wanted him dead, she was doing him proud. So focused and determined. That was exactly what he raised her up to be. He couldn't wait until she found him. He would be waiting. And when he would finally be staring down the barrel of her gun, he would only be thinking of one thing. Good girl.

* * *

Thanks for reading! If you could leave a short review, that would be great!


End file.
